Xiao Junguang
Shunko Sho (肖 俊光, Shō Shunkō), Chinese: Xiào Jùnguāng, is the star player of China, and is currently playing for FC Bayern Munich. He is known by the players of the Bundesliga as the Chinese Ace Killer. Sho is a very individualistic person, and dislikes to be in a group. As such, he prefers to sit alone in the stands while watching other teams playing rather than be with his teammates. Synopsis Battle of World Youth Arc Sho is a talented Chinese soccer player, who lives with his grandfather. He was selected in China Youth after a big nationwide test. At roughly the same time, he was chosen to be a member of the Chinese national team, at the young age of 18. In February, the national team had a friendly match with Borussia VfL Mönchengladbach. Here, after a violent clash, both Sho and Inchon Cha, a representative of South Korea, were both seriously injured. As such, China Youth had to play without Sho during the 1st Asian preliminaries. Chapter of the Asian Youth Championship Sho is first seen watching the match between South Korea and Iraq, in the 2nd Asian preliminaries, from the stands, while treating his injured right leg with acupuncture. Cha also appears, but he has to sit on the bench since his leg isn't healed. Seeing that Cha still have to use crutches, Sho inwardly notes that since his leg is almost healed, that means he's the winner of their duel. Later, during China Youth's training, Shingo Aoi of Japan, comes to spy on them, along with Tamotsu Ide. The two are soon noticed and then chased by securities, but as soon as Sho learns about Aoi's identity, he challenges Aoi to a duel, since he knows that Aoi is suspended and won't be able to play the match against his team. Sho easily matches Aoi's movements when the latter tries to use his Right Angle Feint to get past, and when Aoi decides to switch to a shot, Sho performs his signature move, the Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun. Even though the counter shot isn't as powerful as usual since Sho is only using his non-dominant leg, that is still enough to blow Aoi away and do some damage to the latter's leg. For the match against Japan, Sho, who was eager to face Kojiro Hyuga's and Tsubasa Ozora's shots, is registered on the bench for the first time. While on the bench, Sho shows some judgment skills, by being able to tell that Tsubasa will shoot instead of passing. Later, when Hyuga is about to shoot, Sho manages to get the timing for his Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun. Sho finally enters at the beginning of the second half, at that point China is being led 1-3. As the match resumes, Sho quickly snatches the ball from Tsubasa, who is being absent-minded, with a sliding tackle. However, right after that, Hyuga reclaims possession for Japan. Hyuga soon has a shooting chance, but Sho dives in and attempts to use the Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun, believing that he got the right timing earlier. It turns out to be too early however, as during the first half, Hyuga only used his Tiger Shot rather than the Raiju Shoot. Still, the ball is sent high in the air, and Sho, whose leg isn't numb like Hyuga's, jumps and sends the ball towards Sho Hi with a jumping volley. Genzo Wakabayashi repels Hi's header, and Makoto Soda goes to clear the ball away, but right as Soda does so, Sho already makes it to the penalty area and sends the cleared ball into Japan's goal. Soon, Hyuga attempts to use his Raiju Shoot again. And once more, Sho gets in the way. This time, he gets the right timing, perfectly executes the Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun. An image of a dragon is shown, and even though the counter shot is done from outside the penalty area, Wakabayashi, who is well known for his SGGK legend, isn't able to react. The ball rips the net, and then sinks into the panel behind. The score is now tied, 3-3. Sho then declares that Tsubasa and his Flying Drive Shoot will be the next target. After the following kick-off, Tsubasa goes straight towards Sho, challenging him. Sho attempts to use his Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun on Tsubasa's shot. However, Sho is tricked, as Tsubasa uses his hand to hold his leg, like a bow and an arrow. This makes Sho's leg swing the one faster, thus Tsubasa's Arrow Shoot becomes the counter shot, or in other words, the very Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun. China is led again, 3-4. Sho then says that he will take revenge by countering Tsubasa's shot. Sho persistently marks Tsubasa from that point on. Eventually, the ball reach Tsubasa, and this time he accepts Sho's challenge. Sho manages to match Tsubasa's movement, and as the latter does a backstep to get in shoot position, Sho dives in from the side and strikes at the very moment Tsubasa's Flying Drive Shoot is done to counter it's strong rotation effect. The image of a dragon is shown again, with an additional spiral effect, but this time Wakabayashi stops the shot. During the following counter, Hyuga has another chance to use his Raiju Shoot. Sho uses his Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun to counter that once again, however Tsubasa, who is right behind Hyuga, performs a 2 Steps Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun by countering that very kick of Sho, adding a drive rotation effect. The gaps is now widen to 2 goals, and Sho has to leave the field since his not perfectly healed leg got injured again. Japan later scores an additional goal, and China loses 3-6. Without Sho, China lose their next match against Saudi Arabia, and thus is eliminated from the tournament. Road to 2002 Arc Sho has now joined FC Bayern Munich, a team competing in the Bundesliga, along with Karl Heinz Schneider, Stefan Levin and some other star players. With their strengthened force, Bayern wins all of the first four games in the league. Their fifth game is against Hamburger SV and Wakabayashi. At the beginning of the match, Schneider does a middle shot, and Sho is waiting to get the repelled ball in case Wakabayashi fumbles. The keeper perfectly catches the ball however, and Hermann Kaltz then immediately scores the opening goal for Hamburg from Wakabayashi's Top Spin Pass. As a result, Bayern use their Storm of Shoot, however Wakabayashi plays wonderfully, even catching Sho's Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun in the process, thus they cannot score any goal in the first half. In the second half, Bayern's coach - who's also Schneider's father - has the team change their tactic into using quick circulating passes. The tactic proves to be working, as the passes make Wakabayashi leave a big gap, and even though Sho's last shot doesn't go in, it's the first time Wakabayashi can't catch the ball perfectly. Eventually, Bayern successes in scoring the tying goal by using the circulating shot, Dragon's Roar. However, Bayern cannot score an additional goal during the next 20 minutes, despite Hamburg playing with only 10 players since Kaltz received a red card. The game then enters loss time, and Hamburg is awarded a free kick. Wakabayashi goes up to do the kick, but Sho manages to react and clear it with his Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun. Schneider then reverses the score, giving Bayern victory. Later on in the season, Bayern is shown to still keep their first position, winning a match 3-0, with Schneider, Levin and Sho each scored a goal. Golden-23 Arc Sho has a brief appearance in this arc, when Bayern is shown to have won five consecutive matches, and their ace Schneider scored in all five. Rising Sun Arc Sho is a member of the Chinese Olympic team, taking part in the Madrid Olympics. To be added as series progresses Abilities and Special techniques *'Physical strength': Sho has tremendous strength, especially in his legs. *'Speed': Sho has great speed, which allows him to quickly get in the way of his opponent to perform his Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun, or do an ambush. *'Judgment': In some occasion, Sho is shown to have good judgment, like when he was able to tell that Tsubasa was going to shoot, or when he was able to foresee Wakabayashi's shoot course. *'Han Dou Shuu (Reactive Kick)': Sho reacts to the opponent's clear and kick it towards the goal. *'Han Dou Shuu Soku Jin Hou (Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun)': By striking at the right timing on opponent's kick, adding his power to the shoot and making the ball fly at an amazing speed and leave an afterimage of a dragon behind, Sho create a technique that he described as "the stronger the opponent shoots, the stronger the Han Dou Shuu Soku Jin Hou grows, and the more beautiful the dragon appears". With this he was able to score against Wakabayashi from outside of the penalty area. **'"Yokoiri" Han Dou Shuu Soku Jin Hou (Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun "From the Side")': The Han Dou Shuu Soku Jin Hou done from the side, which Sho used to counter Tsubasa's Flying Drive Shoot, a shot with a strong rotation effect. *'Ryuu no Houkou (Dragon's Roar)' (with Levin and Sho): Bayern's ultimate circulating shoot, created from Levin's Levin Shoot, Sho's Han Dou Shuu Soku Jin Hou and Schneider's Fire Shot. Gallery Imgresa.jpg de: Shunko Sho Category:Ace Strikers Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Players of China Category:Players of Bundesliga Category:Characters introduced in World Youth saga